


The Dance

by ItsaVikingThing



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cute, F/F, Gentle feels, Humor, Maybe just a smidge of proto-fluff, Set during season 2 after the big dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 10:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14952656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsaVikingThing/pseuds/ItsaVikingThing
Summary: After the dance they threw for Blake, Weiss is having trouble sleeping. Ruby decides to help her, whether Weiss likes it or not.





	The Dance

It's late, and Weiss should be asleep, but after everything that happened tonight, both at the dance and with the infiltrator Ruby stumbled onto, sleep is proving elusive. Weiss lies on her back listening to Yang snoring, and staring up at Ruby's bed above her.

She sighs.

A second later, Ruby pokes her head over the side of the top bunk, and whispers, "Can't sleep?"

Weiss sighs even more loudly. "I can sleep perfectly well, thank you."

"Oh." Ruby ponders this. "But not right now, right?"

"You're talking to me, Ruby."

"I know! Isn't it great? This is why bunkbeds are the best!" Ruby's eyes shine with excitement.

Weiss sighs again. Irritating as she can be, Ruby is her partner, and she faced off against a dangerous and unknown enemy tonight. The whole team talked about it before lights out, of course, but of all the questions that were asked, and all the answers they couldn't provide, one question--and its lack of a definitive answer--remains paramount in Weiss' mind. "Are you...okay, Ruby? I take it you can't sleep either."

"Yeah! I mean, I'm worried about what happened, but I can't do anything about that right now. So I'm going to worry about something I can do something about!"

Weiss blinks. "That's...not the most ridiculous thing you've ever said. I suppose. So what is it that you're...wait, do you mean you're worried about _me_?"

"You can't sleep. You're all wriggly and sigh-y!"

It's infuriating to discover that Ruby's keeping Weiss up because Weiss has been keeping Ruby up. "I'm fine!"

" _Yeah_ , you are!"

Weiss says nothing, as loudly and as angrily as she can.

Nervously, Ruby says, "Um, I've heard Yang say that. I...was that not the right thing to say?"

" _That_ is something you should never say again, Ruby Rose. To anyone."

"Oh. Well, I'm glad I've only said it to you!"

"What does _that_ mean?"

Ruby blinks. "It's less embarrassing if I mess up with you. I know you don't mind my mistakes, as long as I learn from them, and work on getting better."

Weiss says nothing, because she has no idea what to say. Ruby surprises her like that sometimes, with some flash of insight or sensitivity. She's normally so...wild, and enthusiastic, and such an idiotic _menace_ , but she's also...other things. 

From time to time.

Rarely. 

After a moment's quiet, Ruby says, "Soooo...did something happen at the dance? Something with Neptune, maybe?"

Apparently Ruby's insight is working overtime tonight. "I don't intend to continue this conversation with you leering at me upside down like that."

Ruby blinks. "Okay," she says, softly, and pulls her head back.

Weiss is definitely relieved and not even slightly disappointed that Ruby's given up so easily on trying to drag Weiss' personal business out of her.

Suddenly, Ruby's _feet_ appear over the edge of her bed.

"What are you doing?" Weiss hisses, sitting up.

"Move over!"

That's all the warning Weiss gets before Ruby swings from her bed feet first into Weiss', nearly kicking her in the face. Weiss scrambles back, pressing herself against the wall, and is treated to a view of all the holes in Ruby's socks.

Ruby drops onto Weiss' mattress, grinning proudly. "Hey, Weiss!"

"Ruby _Rose_! Get out of my bed this instant!"

"But if I do _thaaaat_ ," Ruby says, grin broadening, "we won't be able to talk about what's bugging you, and then neither of us will get any sleep, and you'll be crankier tomorrow."

Weiss narrows her eyes. "I think you mean 'cranky.'"

"I think I don't, but you know best!" Ruby beams at her, the picture of innocence.

Weiss frowns, and decides that she certainly knows better than Ruby. She draws her legs up to her chest and hugs them under the covers. "You're a pest."

Ruby shuffles up closer to her. "Well, you're my friend. And you're upset, but I bet you'll feel better if you talk about it! I always feel better when I talk about my problems with Yang!"

Weiss chews that over. As much as she loves her older sister, Weiss knows that she and Winter could never exchange confidences in bed after midnight. They're both Schnees, and that means there are always formalities to be observed.

Growing up, Weiss felt less like she belonged with her family than she belonged _to_ the Schnee name. Every aspect of her life and education before Beacon was designed to ensure that she would maximise the value of her family's name. From an early age, Weiss has understood exactly what it means to be a Schnee. Since coming to Beacon, she's begun to discover how little she knows about what it means to be _Weiss_.

Ruby wriggles around until she's sitting side on to Weiss with her back to the wall and her legs splayed out on Weiss' bed. "You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to. But I promise, anything you _do_ tell me, I won't tell anyone else. Not even Blake. Not even Yang!"

"Don't be an idiot, Ruby! I...I already know you wouldn't betray my confidence." Ruby's smile brightens, and Weiss feels something tugging at her chest, and opening her lips. "And it's not what...happened at the dance. It's what didn't."

Ruby bites her lip. "Yeah, I...don't understand."

"Ugh! I mean...Neptune and I..." Weiss draws in a breath and sighs it out. "I asked him to the dance, but he said no. It...hurt, but mostly my pride, not my heart. When he came to me, during the dance, he apologised. He said he was embarrassed, because he didn't know how to dance. He didn't want to look...foolish. That's why he turned me down at first."

"That's dumb!" Ruby whispers fiercely. "I can't believe he'd risk hurting you just because he was scared to dance!"

Weiss snorts. "Not everyone is as comfortable at the prospect of looking foolish as you are, Ruby."

"Hey! I don't look foolish! I look super cool! Have you seen my cape? And my scythe?!"

"Yes. Your cape could use some laundering. And your scythe is no substitute for a personality."

"Ha! So you _do_ think Crescent Rose is cool!" Ruby's grin fades. "Wait a minute! I have lots of personalities! Um, I mean, personality..."

"You do," Weiss agrees. "For better and for worse." When Ruby begins to scowl, Weiss quickly adds, "Mostly better."

"Hmph! _Mostly_?" Ruby folds her arms and thrusts out her lower lip, but there's a glint in her eyes. "That's a compliment, coming from you. I'll take it."

Weiss smirks. "What a relief!"

"So, you and Neptune...?" Ruby prompts.

"Oh. I realised that...well, that I only asked him to the dance because he always looks and acts so..."

"Super cool, like me?"

Weiss rolls her eyes. "Yes, Ruby. Just like you."

Ruby huffs on her nails and buffs them on her pyjama top. "Aww, yeah!"

"Kindly add that to the list of things you must never do again."

Ruby winces. "That's...that's such a long list, though, Weiss! And I still don't get why you don't like things like juggling so much! Juggling's just...a fun activity involving throwing stuff around in a, uh...coordinated...manner. So, uh, it's practically training!"

"First, you've clearly rehearsed that speech, yet somehow nowhere near often enough. Second..." Weiss takes a deep breath before hissing, " _You were juggling my perfume bottles, you vile savage_!"

"Ooooh! Yeah, I maybe kinda did a little, didn't I? But I only dropped one of them! And team RWBY was the best smelling team in Beacon for days afterwards! Is _that_ why you were mad?"

" _Yes_!"

Ruby nods slowly. Suddenly, she brightens up. "Does that mean you're okay with me juggling other-"

" _No_!"

"Right, right." Ruby stares into space, humming softly. Weiss props her chin on her knees and listens to the soothing sound, almost smiling. At length, Ruby says, "I don't understand what the problem is."

Weiss snorts, but it's a weak snort. She's feeling much too relaxed to put any effort into it. "You're so clumsy when you're not fighting, Ruby. You'll wreck the place if I simply let your juggling go unchecked."

Ruby blinks. "Huh? I meant you and Neptune...I don't get why you can't sleep."

"Oh. I...see." Weiss sighs. "I...I only asked him because I thought we'd look good together. It was the appearance more than anything I cared about. Which is...I _did_ enjoy my evening, but...I realised I'm not interested in Neptune...that way."

"You mean...luuuurve?" Ruby flinches when Weiss glares at her. "Yeah, okay, I'll, uh, add th-that one to the list, too? Shall I? Yeah? Yeah! Good, okay, glad we...good talk! Haha!"

Weiss groans into her blanket. "Ruby...I hear the jibes all the time, about me being an ice queen, and...I don't care. Most of the time. But tonight, when Neptune...admitted that he couldn't dance, I really did feel...cold. I didn't take his feelings into account when I asked him out, any more than he did mine when he turned me down. But...he behaved better than I did, in the end. I like Neptune more, as a person, after tonight, but I can't see me ever liking him romantically. And I think I knew that would be the case, even before I asked him out. But I asked him anyway. Maybe...maybe I am as cold-hearted as everybody thinks?"

Ruby turns round, facing her fully, her huge silver eyes full of warmth. "You are not! And _I_ don't think that! _No one_ who's ever been yelled at by you could think you're cold, Weiss! You've got a really hot temper!"

"How comforting," Weiss mutters. "Thank you _so_ much."

Ruby puts a hand on Weiss' foot, over the blanket. "I mean, you do like strange things...like studying, and, uh, being...studious, and reading study books. Gosh, Blake reads _all the time_ , but she reads stuff other than history and hunting theory!"

"Is there a point to this, other than to torment me?" Weiss snaps, her cheeks flushed.

"The point is, just because what you care about isn't what most people do, it doesn't mean you don't care. You love some weird stuff, but you _love_ it! You're not cold. Not really. You take good care of me, and Blake, and Yang. And you'll find some perfect person for you, some day. I know you will! You're Weiss! You're the prettiest! And you're smart, and fun, and not as mean as you pretend to be, even if you hate juggling, and...and, uh, you're amazing in so many ways!"

Weiss shakes her head, but in spite of the clumsiness of Ruby's efforts, she can't help but feel comforted and quite...pleased by Ruby's earnest belief in what she's saying. At the same time, the idea that Ruby can so easily make her feel better makes her feel oddly _uncomfortable_ , so Weiss decides to shift the focus from her. "What about you?"

Ruby's eyes widen, and she starts blushing. "M-me? I...you... _me_?"

Weiss frowns. "Yes, you! Didn't you have someone you wanted to ask to the dance? You went to all that effort to help organise it, and then you chose to watch from the sidelines before running off and finding a fight when you were supposed to be having fun!"

"O-oh...oh. Oh! Right! Uh...I mean, there isn't really...and people...using words to...asking...things like...that? I don't...it wouldn't...bad." Ruby shakes her head emphatically. "I think I'm still better at weapons than I am with people? I mean, using weapons and talking to people! Although I do like talking to weapons, because weapons don't look at you funny when you talk...to...I don't talk to Crescent Rose! You've got no proof I do!"

"Apparently I have your _confession_ , though," Weiss points out, aghast. Ruby drops her head into her hands, groaning. After a moment, Weiss gently says, "Ruby...it's okay if you're not interested in...in romance."

Ruby raises her head. "Yeah, I mean...I'm a lot younger than anyone here. Which makes it...weird. I bet you forget that sometimes."

"I have never once had the chance to forget that you are younger, no. If anything, I've been forced to wonder if you're actually fifteen."

Ruby pouts. "Hey! I'm practically _sixteen_! Almost. Kinda. In a few months...but, yeah. No. I'm not...I don't think I'm interested in...lurve. Not right now, anyway. I guess. I..." Ruby hesitates for several second, but in the end she only shakes her head. "I don't think I'm ready for who...I mean, for any of that stuff."

Weiss nods. "Neither am I, if tonight's anything to go by."

"There's nothing wrong with that, right?" Ruby asks the question anxiously. "There's nothing wrong with...me?"

"No," Weiss agrees, speaking softly. "No, of course not! Although..."

"Y-yeah?"

Ruby's chewing her lip and bunching up Weiss' blanket with her hands, so Weiss fights down the panicky part of her mind that tells her she's no use at this sort of thing, takes one of her hands out from under the covers and clumsily clasps Ruby's.

As soothingly as she can, Weiss says, "It's fine, Ruby! I just wanted to say that you _are_ good with people. Well...better than you think. Well...I mean, um, a lot of people like you. And even if you're not interested in romance, you can still have fun at a dance! You should join in next time."

"Heh. You did a rhyme." Ruby sighs, and slowly relaxes. She runs her free hand through her hair, and turns her other hand so that she can squeeze Weiss'. "I don't know...I'm still working out how I feel about...and _I_ can't dance, either."

Feeling a little guilty, but a lot overwhelmed at the turns this conversation has taken, Weiss pounces on the opening Ruby's just offered. "Nonsense! You don't know _how_ to dance, maybe, but that doesn't mean you can't learn. Anyone can dance! You just need a good teacher."

Ruby blinks, then begins to smile. "Soooo, _you'll_ teach me, then?"

Weiss rears back, letting go of Ruby's pleasantly warm hand. "W-what? I didn't say that!"

She didn't, and yet...wasn't there some part of her that wanted to do just that? Isn't there a part of her that's almost...excited at the prospect?

Ruby, who has developed a horrifying knack for sensing Weiss' vulnerabilities, leans closer to her, grinning. "But it's kinda what you meant, isn't it?"

"You really are insufferable," Weiss groans. "But...alright. I _suppose_ I could teach you something. Like...how to waltz. It's simple. Like you," Weiss adds, smirking. 

Ruby sticks her tongue out at her. "Meanie!"

"I suppose I should say that the waltz is _deceptively_ simple, but elegant. Very elegant."

"So it's like you, as well!" Ruby says, brightly.

Weiss blushes. "Y-you say such s-silly things!"

"Does calling you elegant go on the list of things I shouldn't say or do, too?" Ruby asks, her expression entirely guileless.

"What? No! I mean..." Weiss coughs. "D-don't be ridiculous, Ruby!"

"Okay," Ruby agrees cheerfully. "Okay! Let's do this!"

Ruby hops out of Weiss' bed and turns to face her, grinning expectantly. 

"What? _Now_?!"

"Yup!"

"But it's late! And we need to sleep! And-"

Ruby shrugs. "I didn't dance at all. And you didn't get much of a chance, either. We need to make up for that. Right? So...let's go!"

Weiss takes a deep breath. "Ruby Rose, there is no argument you could make, no inducement you might offer, no plea desperate enough to convince me to get out of this bed before morning. I will consider an appropriate time and place to conduct a suitable lesson, and inform you in due course. And that's my final word on the subject!"

Ruby pouts at her.

Ten minutes later they're standing on the lawn outside the dormitory, in their slippers. Weiss is wearing her robe, Ruby her cloak. The air is warm enough, and the moon is bright enough, and Weiss is confused that this is happening, but determined enough to see it through.

If only so that she can get back to her bed as soon as possible.

"We're telling no one this happened," Weiss warns Ruby, who bounces eagerly from foot to foot, grinning and triumphant. " _Especially_ your sister!"

"Why? You think Yang would tease...Yang would definitely tease us. No telling Yang, got it!"

"No telling anyone!"

"Right, right! Now...teach me to dance!"

Weiss sighs. She steps closer to Ruby, disconcerted to discover that without her heels, she and Ruby are about the same height. Weiss is used to having at least an inch of height on the younger girl. She tries to banish the thought, saying, "Now, stand up straight and...is that...?" Weiss steps back, and pinches the bridge of her nose. "Could you put down your scythe?"

Ruby blinks, and pats at the small of her back. "Hey, wow, look at that! How did you get there, girl? Were you lonely? Huh? Did you wanna see Weiss teach me to dance?" Ruby suddenly freezes, and shoots a worried look at Weiss. "Never mind! That was me just...kidding around. Haha!" In a whisper that isn't nearly as quiet as she thinks it is, Ruby adds, "I'll tell you all about it later, girl."

While Weiss passes the time grinding her teeth, Ruby unhooks her scythe from the loops she's sewn onto her pyjama top and carefully sets the scythe on a nearby rock, pausing to wipe some dirt and grass off the surface first.

She jogs back to Weiss grinning proudly. "Step one done! We'll be ballroom ready in no time!"

Weiss considers walking away, but she knows that Ruby will chase her, and probably wake the entire school with her fuss. "Fine. Good. Now...come here." Ruby readily gets into Weiss' personal space. "G-good. Now...put your hand on my shoulder, like this, and take my other hand, yes, like that. Turn your head to the left. No, _your_ left. Your _other_ left, Ruby. Ugh! Now...follow my lead, in time with the music."

Ruby, looking oddly uncertain, murmurs, "Um, what music? I don't hear any-"

Weiss begins to hum a simple melody, and Ruby gets very quiet and very still in her arms. Weiss hums a few bars, and then she begins to move...only to stumble immediately when Ruby doesn't.

Weiss snaps, "I said follow my lead, dolt!"

"Sorry," Ruby says, and Weiss realises that Ruby's been staring at her this whole time. Her face is very close, her eyes soft and full of wonder. "I, uh, didn't know you had a voice...I mean, I know you have a voice! I meant, I didn't know that you could...well, no, I'd _heard_ you could sing, but I've never heard you...you have a really lovely voice, Weiss. It's...b-but I won't get distracted this time!"

Weiss swallows, her mouth having become inconveniently dry for some reason. "Ahem. Alright. We'll...we'll try this again, shall we?"

Ruby looks down, checking her feet. She tightens her grip on Weiss, and meets her eyes, beaming. "Ready!"

Weiss nods. "Head to the left. And...follow me."

Weiss guides them slowly through the basic steps of the dance while she hums for them. Ruby stumbles a couple of times, and she keeps looking down at her feet, but they manage to get through a complete circuit of the lawn without falling over, which is better than Weiss expected.

When they stop, Ruby looks at Weiss. "Is...that it?"

"That's the most basic steps, at about a third the speed."

Ruby's eyes light up. "We can go faster?"

"Yes, Ruby," Weiss says, smirking. "I thought you'd like that part. Shall we-"

"Yeah! I'll be so much better this time!"

They go around again, a little faster, and true to her word, Ruby manages the steps with greater confidence. When they stop again, Ruby is almost vibrating with eagerness.

Weiss laughs. "Again?"

"Faster?"

"Naturally!"

This time, Weiss doesn't hum. She doesn't have the breath to spare because this time...this time they fly. It's far from perfect technique, and Ruby trips and almost takes them down at one point, but they dance on regardless. They dance to the tempo of their hearts, they dance for the sheer joy of moving together beneath the moon, they dance around the lawn again and again, until, as one, they halt, collapsing into each other, laughing breathlessly.

Ruby pulls away slightly, still giggling, her face red, her eyes shimmering with delight. "I can't believe I was scared of dancing! Is it always like this?"

"I..." For all the times that Weiss has danced the waltz, in all the ballrooms, among the highest society, she's never felt so...alive. Her heart is pounding, her skin is warm, and there's something that flutters through her chest, something that makes her feel light and dizzy. "Not always, no. That was...fun."

It's a word so inadequate, representative of only a fraction of the truth of what Weiss is feeling, that it tastes like a lie.

Ruby just grins, though. "It really was! We have to do this again, Weiss!"

"Well..." Weiss shakes herself. "I suppose you'll torment me endlessly until I agree. Very well!"

Ruby bounces up and down. "Yesss!"

Weiss holds up a hand. "But not tonight. It's time we both went to sleep."

"Awwww," Ruby pouts dejectedly. "I _guess_..." Suddenly she grins, and darts over to Weiss. Ruby presses a swift and clumsy kiss to Weiss' cheek and darts away again. "Thanks, Weiss! You're an amazing teacher, and I had so much fun, and...yeah! Thanks!"

Weiss touches her cheek. "There's...there's no need to slobber on me! Fetch Crescent Rose. We're going back to our room."

They walk back in silence, Weiss lost in thoughts she can't bring herself to pin down long enough to understand.

As they're about to enter the dormitory, Ruby touches her arm, halting her. "Hey, Weiss? I...got a little distracted, but...do you feel better? Do you think you'll sleep now?"

Weiss hesitates, studying Ruby's earnest expression. She sighs. "If someone would let me go to bed, I might be able to sleep!"

"Meanie," Ruby says, smiling softly.

Weiss rolls her eyes. "Of course I feel better! You...helped. I...thank you, Ruby."

"That's okay! I've got to look out for my team! Especially my partner! Who is also my...bestie?"

"No. Too far." Weiss allows herself a smile at Ruby's crestfallen expression, and nudges the other girl's arm. "But...I'm glad it was you, in the forest. I'm glad we're...partners."

Ruby grins. "You were _so_ going to say friends!"

"I was not!"

"You so were!"

"Ugh, I'm done with this conversation!"

When they get back to their room, Ruby kicks off her grass-stained slippers, grabs Weiss in a fleeting hug, and whispers, "Good night!"

She scrambles up into her bed, leaving Weiss feeling oddly...alone while she methodically removes her slippers and hangs up her robe, before she gets into her own bed. While she lies on her back, waiting for her bed to warm, Weiss listens to Ruby's breathing deepen, until her soft breaths make a counterpoint to Yang's rumbling snorts.

Weiss stares up at the underside of Ruby's bed. Her heart is still beating faster than it usually does. She doesn't feel cold, not in any sense.

She touches the cheek that Ruby kissed.

Weiss sighs.

Even though the direction of her thoughts are quite different than they were before she and Ruby talked, it's a long time before Weiss finally falls asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> I did not intend to write so many RWBY fics, but ideas keep coming to me, and I'm enjoying getting a handle on the characters. Feedback and comments are very much appreciated, if you have any thoughts you'd like to leave! :)


End file.
